


This time it will be right

by LuciaWilt



Series: Together [1]
Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Emotional Sex, First Time, M/M, Poetic Revan, Rating May Change, Time Loop, time lines
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 04:18:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10563558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciaWilt/pseuds/LuciaWilt
Summary: Timelines break and timelines heal. Who are we to control them?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welp

_What do we live for? What do humans live for? They are horrid creatures. The wars they start last for eons, biting back and forth between two sides; and for what reason? Because they are different from one another? Because one human said something the other didn’t like? With the passion they throw into this hatred, they never tire out. It only becomes more convoluted when they drag in every other species; whether they want to be in these human fights or not. How does the human race as a whole justify this? With platitudes of awards; of money to give out? What a foolish idea. To truly believe that money is the center of the universe._

_This thought process has always been perpetuated by these new creatures. It was not always the way of the universe. For millennia, it was different. It was chaos and order; the chase between the two. They took shape in the form of creatures, both sentient and silent. What a loss. For quite some time, both the Jedi and the Sith were silent. They parted ways and that was a time of great order. It was perfect, it was balanced. Of course that didn’t last long. These two ideologies; one of power and one of “peace”, were nearly biologically formed to hate one another._

_What these two groups didn’t know was that they all came from the heavens. They came from the stars that swirled in the dreadful cosmos. No, it wasn’t dreadful. Humans and aliens alike have named the void above them as dreadful and dangerous. Alas, this had once been their home when they were the planets and stars._

_The beauty of a living thing is not the atoms that go into it_

_But the way those atoms are put together_

_The cosmos is also within us_

_We're made of star stuff_

_We are a way for the cosmos to know itself._

_These atoms had traveled that way before, just not in the form of humans. We still have so much to learn. Humans can learn to live and love each other, to not squabble over such small things. They must learn that they are just tiny forms in the vast and quickly expanding universe. There have been creatures that have traveled from one side of this web of matter we live in. They saw the dark matter, they have touched the edges of black holes. Then they ran across the icy edges of galaxies, reveling in the beauty of the light the stars shine upon them. Some are lucky enough witness the slow time of galaxies colliding into one another. What of the matter that has been in this universe since the creation? Why was it created? Did the powerful explosion know that what it created was violent, that they have never found peace within themselves? No. They expected beauty. They expected peace and love. If these creatures, if these children of the stars helped each other, they would know what true euphoria felt like._

_Alas, we are all fools. We are all horrible wretched things. There is beauty in the plants and the animals upon planets and moons. That was all there is. How could we truly fine peace? Would these forms of matter have to split, to go their own ways? It seemed that way to those that have experienced far too much in their times existing. Many did not wish to be cursed with this existence. Many did not survive that long; finding a way out, finding a way to find some sort of peace in their lives. However that was rare, to truly lose the misery and pain. Some would never find it._

_Revan turned away from the ocean he had been staring at. The sand beneath his bare feet was black, nearly as black as the swirling space above him. Yet it was not cold like some planets he had been on before. No, it was warm. It was warm enough for him to have stripped down naked. There he stood with the clouds covering him. Step by step Revan walked forwards. Just like the sand and the air around him, it was warm. He continued until the water enveloped his being. Breathe in, breathe out. Nothing. Nothing at all. Opened eyed and open mouth, he sucked water into his ancient lungs. Nothing. This was his atonement for his sins. This was the reparation for the millions of men he had killed; the millions of women and children and the innocent plants and animals._

_There had been others like him; that fed upon the stars and the life of the Force. He fed upon the humans and aliens that he killed. What a demon, he thought to himself as he stood upon the ocean floor; black sand still squished beneath his feet. He looked around and saw that even the sea life bended away from his body. Seaweed, fish, sharks, bacteria; they spat in his face. What a creature of darkness I have become. Revan knew that all of this was thrust upon him because he deserved it. Alas, I will take this and hold it to my chest. This will become my friend, my ally, my lover, Revan walked further beneath the water until he came to a sharp ledge. When he looked up, he barely saw the dim light in the sky. When he looked down, he saw the darkness he sucked into his soul. Perhaps this was where he was supposed to dwell for the rest of eternity. Revan almost stepped off the edge but then stopped. No. That was the easy way out. Instead he turned and walked back out of the water. He would atone for what he did some place else._

_He heard rumors of a Republic in some far off galaxy. That intrigued him. A Republic. What would happen? What war would break out this time? At least he knew what he was going to do now._

~’~

_Darth Vader was a new child of the darkness. Many would consider him a child period. He tried to fight it off, tried to change the minds of the masses by showing his strength with the Force right off the bat. If only he knew that it would give him power beyond what he expected in the future. However, even as powerful as he was, he couldn’t fight off the power of secrets. There were secrets from the man that died before him. They wrapped around Vader, but were never close enough for the man to touch even as he reached and reached._

_Soon enough he simply gave up on that endeavor. Still young, he believed that if he could not achieve what he was looking for, it would not be worth the energy. Instead, he trusted his master to guide him on a righteous path through the dark side of the Force. His master was true power, true energy. He would know what to do._

_So that’s what he did. He walked blindly behind the emperor. There was some bumps in the road along the way, but for the most part they would come out victorious in each situation. It was two years after his birth as Darth Vader that he found himself, his master, and a group of solider dressed in blood red on a shuttle. Where could they possibly be going? The emperor had said nothing; just smiled as he pushed Darth Vader into the shuttle. Up and away they went, taking off on a course through the stars. It had been quite some time until they made it to where they were headed. When they landed, Vader could already since what the planet was. Moisture filled the air. If he had not killed the man named Anakin Skywalker, he would have been profusely sweating. Instead, he simply walked through what seemed to be a shallow creek, following his master as he usually did. It only took a couple of minutes before he openly question the man, something he rarely did._

_"What are we doing here my master." Vader was quieter than usual. His voice was but a whisper on the swampy planet. How long had it been since he walked upon terrain like this. In all honesty, he was stunned that someone like the Emperor could so easily traverse the grounds. Alas, he had to remember the power that the Emperor held. He was far stronger than anyone could imagine. So Vader walked behind his master; quietly, patiently. His heavy footfalls within the muddy waters was quiet audible; the opposite of his softer voice. The two of them walked through the swamp for quite some time. Vader was glad he had a system built into his suit that aided his breathing; even if the rest of it pained him greatly. If he didn't have that, he would have collapsed long ago from the humid air. Finally, FINALLY, after walking slowly through shin deep water and mud; they came upon what they were apparently looking for. Vader didn't notice anything at first. This startled him. With the advanced technology augmented into his eyes, his sight had been advanced greatly. However, he couldn't spot what his master was looking at. "Mast-" Oh. There it was._

_Vader finally noticed the man that was standing underneath a giant tree that sat right beside a large lake. The amount of coverage that the trees gave to the lake was vast. The Emperor started over to the cloaked man. Just like his master, the creature...the man was hooded in black. However, Vader was finally noting certain aspects about the person. This aura that surrounded him was off, strange. It felt...old; like his time upon this reality should have run out long ago. Yet he was standing here. Then there was the power. It was immense. Vader, still in his youth, did not feel worried though. It had only been two years since he attained this new body. He stopped slightly behind his master a couple of feet away from the man. What power, Vader thought to himself._

_"Ah so it is you Darth Revan." Vader's mind immediately searched for the name. Obi-Wan; from a life ago, had thrown so much ancient Jedi history at him that it made his head spin. Yet the name escaped him, Darth Revan that is. If his master knew of the Sith lord that mean he was ancient, far older than Vader first speculate. Yet, how could he bed that old? Perhaps through the Force? Eating off of it, eating the stars in cosmos. There was no answer from the cloaked figure. His silence, to Vader, felt like a rude jab at his master. If he made another faux pas, he would teach Darth Revan who he should be kneeling to. "You have survived for millennia, yet you hide away on some remote planet," Vader was one to know how powerful one became when they accepted the dark side. Perhaps it wasn't as improbable to live that long. Once again, silence._

_Vader felt the anger bubble up and explode over the surface. How impudent, he thought to himself when he charged past his master. However, the young man did not make it that far. Suddenly he was frozen, the air escaping his burnt and mangled throat. He hadn't experienced this since...since long ago. Yet this situation was a monkey's paw. Finally he was able to see this mysterious "Darth Revan's" face, or, lack thereof. In the place of a face was a solid looking mask with dozens of dents and deep scratches on its surface. It was a neutral brownish tone with warping from the sun. At the top of it where his eyes would be was a slit running horizontally. Revan's gloved hand was still stretched out in Vader's direction when the Emperor chuckled and hobbled forwards. He stood between the two men who were in a relative fierce battle of wills. "Calm yourself Lord Revan. I am simply here to talk. I do not wish to resort to violence. My new disciple is rash and still wishes to fight at each turn." Vader felt a deep, swift cut of embarrassment. He suddenly felt like a brash child once again. Revan lowered his hand, releasing the giant Vader from his grasp. Yes Revan was large, well into the six feet range. However, Vader himself topped out at 7 feet even._

_"If you do not wish to fight, leave this planet now." His response was just a scratchy chuckle from the galaxy's Emperor. This anger, this anger from Revan that he hadn't felt in centuries, rushed up to his skin. "You will leave. I abhor violence."_

_"And we will not get violent. Like I said, I just wish to speak with you. I know the history of the Jedi and the Sith, something that you have experienced; both of that is. Your power is immense, perhaps greater than my pupil's." Vader scoffed at that, the thought that this ancient creature was more powerful than him. "I want you to work with me. Work for the empire." Now it was Revan's turn to let out a noise of disbelief. These two people came for that, searching for power that was not theirs? Anyways, Revan gave up the life of fighting and violence centuries ago. To think that mere words, mere flattery would get him back into this game humans and aliens alike played, how foolish. Instead, he just turned once again._

_"Leave. This planet is peace. I am at peace without pain and suffering," Lies, he knew it was lies that he spoke to himself. The only reason he was able to live as long as he had was the anger he held inside of him for that "Emperor" so long ago. "To think that I would leave this life is moronic. I live in these tidal waves of knowledge because of the life I live now. War is an endless cycle of death. It doesn’t discriminate between children or adults. I know far better what the Sith does than either of you do. Both of you will lose in the end, Revan turned then looked over his should. “Both of you will lose the thing that is most precious to you, whether that be possessions or a loved one. Now leave." The Emperor could sense his student's passion and anger rushing to the surface once again so he put a hand out to stifle the protest that were sure to slip from his young mouth._

_"I see. Well my offer still stands. If you find yourself wishing to serve."_

_Never, Revan thought as the two powerful Sith lords walked away from him. Never would he return. Not as long as he was alive._

~’~

How many years had it been since he left that planet he temporarily called home? When those two Sith Lords came to him, Revan knew that it wasn’t the end of it. They would have come looking for him. There was a target on his back. How he underestimated these children that lived now. His thoughts were that they would never find him, that he had hidden himself well enough to disappear from this reality. Alas, he was wrong in his assumptions. So he ran. It saddened him leaving that planet. He found it a couple of centuries ago. To leave it was like leaving a family member. Hmm, maybe that was another punishment he needed to experience. As he pushed his way through the galaxy he found, he headed to the edges. Revan would not go to the center yet. From his previous experiences, the center caused too much chaos. Of course he experienced his own amount in the outer rim, but it was relatively calm, relatively peaceful. For a couple of months, he traversed about before finding a double sun system. It was a quiet area. As he flew through the planets, something looked eerily familiar about it all. Around and around he went before finally landing on a desert planet. There was a small town that he touched down in; a mish-mash of people buzzing about. The dust covered his body, coating him in sand. This town, just like the two sun system it sat in, was biting at the back of his mind. Why? As he continued to walk about, he found a cantina. There was music playing by a band of aliens. Their heads were bulbous and white like the rest of their body. Their eyes popped with how big and black they were. Upon their faces were large flap like protrusions.

Revan passed them and headed to the bar. He did not sit though, simply standing where there was space. Finally the bar keep turned to him with suspicious eyes, obviously because of his mask. “What can I do for you stranger?” His tone was biting, harsh towards Revan. The immortal wasn’t surprised. He had taken worse in the past. 

“What planet is this?” Confusion was painted on the man’s face then. Of course it would be. A person not knowing what planet they just landed on was foolish and unheard of. Most ships these days were equipped with technology to alert the pilot where they were. However, Revan’s was far older. With his knowledge of mechanics he was able to keep his ship Leviathan working all this time. It was just unlucky that he did not have that feature on his ship. 

Finally the bar keep answered. “This is Tatooine. You are in the Mos Eisley space port.” Short and choppy. It was straight to the point; something that Revan expected on a planet on Tato-…

Tatooine.

Tatooine.

It couldn’t be. Yet the sands and the suns. He had been here before. He had been here around 4,000 years ago. The sudden realization that he was in his “home” galaxy hit him. Revan knew exactly where he was and exactly what was at the center of the inner rim. Did the, did the Jedi still live on? He had no idea. So long, it was possible that the Sith had taken control. Chaos might rule the day now. “Thank you.” He said before turning and exiting the bar. It was windier than it had been, causing him to pull up a bit of the extra cloth that was on his cloak. 

In his heart he knew that he couldn’t go back to the inner rim. Not yet anyways. After so many years of living through torture, perhaps he could give himself a respite. The idea of not living through intense pain of the body and the heart actually excited him. How long had it been since he felt something like that. Either way, he decided to head out of the space port that had once been advanced and bustling. It made him wonder what exactly had happened in the thousands of years that he had been traversing the universe. It looked like the remnants of war; the probability of that pretty high. 

So Revan started off into “uncivilized” territory. He was not going to stay in the city. He wasn’t going to stay with humans. They were dangerous, venomous. Even though they didn’t put of major Force auras, he didn’t trust them yet. Loneliness didn’t exist within Revan’s heart; or where his heart had been. There was nothing there now. The cold stone that had taken its place had to be covered in ice; that’s what Revan thought. The desert stretched on forever. The two suns blazed above him. Heat wasn’t a factor in his body either. He never felt sweat any more. It was a bonus; not wanting to feel that as he walked through the desert. Within the solace of being alone, he could spend days meditating. Well, much longer than that. For a few centuries he found a swirl of snow and ice upon a galaxies ring and shut down his body, what was still functioning in his body. Years upon years upon years he sat there still as a statue. Now that’s how he acted when he was in the presence of other humans or aliens. He froze so still that people often had to touch his shoulder before realizing that he was in fact alive. 

He was deep into the desert, walking through a ravine, when he felt a presence. It was strong, yet there was no darkness within it; or at least not a noticeable amount. Revan paused with the shadow covering him. He didn’t have to look to know where the man, no, child was. 

“Show yourself.” Revan’s deep voice echoed around the rock walls above him. It had been quite some time since he used his voice. Of course he had spoken to the bartender, but before that it had been years. 

Whoever was hiding jumped down from the highest ledge. He was wearing a similar cloak to Revan’s but it was brown. The ancient creature could see the child’s clothing was all pale, a tan color. This was a Jedi, Revan was sure of it. 

His eyes flickered to the lightsaber at the child’s waist. 

“Pull your hood back.”

They complied and Revan finally saw his face. He had reddish toned hair. There was some facial hair as well; but not much. He was just a child in the eyes of someone that had been to the end of the universe and back; unable to die and unable to age. 

“You take off your hood and mask.” Revan stayed still, his body frozen like his statue pose. Whoever it was frowned at his non-compliance. “Who are you?” The boy obviously felt Revan’s immense power overflowing from his body. Long ago Revan stopped trying to contain it. Instead he simply let it seep from his body. The question. Yes, the question. He could answer that. He wasn’t too shy about giving out his name. 

“I am Revan.” 

Oh. That got his attention. The boy’s eyes widened in realization. This was the person standing before him.

“It isn’t possible.”

“Yet I am standing here. It is a testament to who I am.” Revan even knew that his mask was a dead giveaway. In the Jedi and Sith archives, he was featured prominently in the ancient times. Never was his face shown. It was always the Mandalorian mask. This boy knew exactly that he was truly standing before the Revan. The Darth Revan, a shameful yet necessary part of his past. 

“How?”

“That is a story for another day.” Revan trusted this person. The light within him was strong. He seemed intelligent, a good head on his shoulders. The youth within him would help Revan understand what had been happening within the galaxy. He looked old enough to know at least recent events. There had to have been a war. Perhaps this boy could tell him about it.

“Tell me child,” Their nose twitched at the name Revan called him, obviously displeased with it. “What is your name?” Now that made the neutral, more positive look come back.

“I am Obi-Wan Kenobi.” Kenobi. Revan had never heard the surname. It had to have been revealed after he left this galaxy. 

“Obi-Wan. I have a proposition for you.” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And Luke and Revan meet!
> 
> Chapter songs
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aatr_2MstrI
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ewBOcdz29Sw

Luke Skywalker was a happy boy, not exactly understanding the situation he lived in. He didn’t understand that many times, his aunt and uncle could not put food on the table. He didn’t mind missing meals, Luke just thought it was a normal thing; that every family did that. Instead he would run around the farm he lived on, still too young to be working at the age of 8. Luke truly enjoyed his life, even making many friends being the sociable child that he was. His best friend was Biggs Darklighter. He was 21, a man. Luke looked up to him. Biggs was a hero to Luke. 

Of course Luke also had some other friends that were a little closer to his age. There was Fixer and Camie, Windy and Deak. Luke wasn’t super close to them. It was usually because they would tease him for looking so feminine and lanky. Luke would often cry at home in the safety of his own room. Luckily, Biggs would often come to his aid. However, it would make Luke angry when the four of his other friends would tease Biggs for doing that. 

Anyways, that was just his social life. It distracted him from his home, his duties of cooking with his aunt because he wasn’t strong enough to work with his uncle. At least, he thought to himself as Biggs was taking him home one day, I can help out in some way. Luke was someone that loved being nice to everyone. It was just in his nature. It actually hurt his feelings when he was mean to someone or when he witnessed someone else getting hurt. 

“Luke. We are here.” Bigg’s putting a hand on Luke’s neck caused the small boy to jump out of his thoughts. It was something that Bigg’s had done for quite some time, touching Luke’s neck. The blond child said he liked the feeling and Bigg’s indulged him

“Oh,” Luke’s voice was squeaky. He hadn’t hit puberty and that was another embarrassment when he met with the four others. “Thank you Bigg’s.” Manners. Luke had never been taught manners. It just came naturally to him. The older male smiled and nodded, waving to the blond as he walked over to the front door. Luke waved one last time before entering. He saw Owen and Beru speaking quietly in the central part of their homes. Their mouths were turned down, a stormy look cast over their faces. Immediately it put Luke on edge. What was wrong? He needed to find out. So he walked over to them. His voice light when he spoke up.

“Good afternoon.” The two elders turned to look at Luke. Their faces only slightly got better. He knew partially why actually. The past few years there had been a great drought, worse than it usually was obviously. His aunt and uncle had been under an incredible amount of stress from it; the money flying out of their pocket to keep the three of them fed and able to still live in their house. “How has your day been?” Luke asked both of them, only to watch their faces turn down once again. His heart rate picked up. Oh no. It was his aunt that knelt before him, gently taking his hand; to tick Luke off that something was really wrong. 

“Hello Luke.”

“What happened? What is wrong?” Beru let out a light laugh that didn’t sound happy at all. She sounded concerned and worried, sad that Luke just at such a young age could figure out that his aunt and uncle were in distress. There was no use in hiding it from him now. So with a heavy sigh, Beru explained. “The Hutt’s, as you know, have been collecting a tax on everyone. It is a heavy price to pay during this drought. We um, we are just having trouble with it all.” It was Luke’s turn to frown. They were doing something so horrible to the people in the area? Why? Just so they could get more money? What was so special about money anyways? Sure it bought you food, but it was just a burden on everyone. “I’m sorry we had to tell you honey. But if you found out from anyone, I would have wanted it to be from your uncle or I.” Luke felt like sitting down and crying. Not because he was hurt because of this whole tax; but because it was effecting his aunt and uncle. That was the hardest part about it, the fact that they were in such misery. 

However, something started to brew in that little brain of his. There was no chance that he could tell them about it. He thought that perhaps he could tell Biggs; but then immediately cut that idea down. Biggs would tell them in a heart-beat. He was always “looking out” for Luke’s safety. It pissed the boy off, but couldn’t do much about that since Biggs was so much older than Luke. Instead, he just nodded solemnly, playing the card up to make it look as believable as possible. He knew that his aunt and uncle had solemn looks on their faces as well. They always looked sad when Luke was upset since he was usually such a happy kid. Either way, Luke got to his room and locked it; not allowing anyone to come in. Slowly, the two suns set behind the horizon and the moon rose. Luke was lucky that it was a full moon. It lit the desert so well that he wouldn’t even need a lamp to get around.

So as quietly as possible, Luke pulled his window open. There was a squeak here or there, but nothing that was loud enough to wake Beru and Owen up. Yes, he knew that this was dangerous. Yes, he knew that his age didn’t help one bit. He couldn’t think about any of that though. His family was in danger. His friends and neighbors were in danger. He could not just sit by and watch them get hurt. Instead, he would take it into his own hands. 

There was no need to walk. He had to get out as far as possible as quick as possible. His tiny legs carried him as quick as they could. Pumping his arms hurt a bit. He was not exactly as muscled as any of his friends. That did not matter. Luke was making good time. There was a gorge that he knew a lot of the Hutt’s and their men would go through. That would be the quickest time for him.

“For them. I have to do this for them.” Luke was happily chanting. With each step he grew in his confidence. That, however, didn’t last for very long. Since Luke was just a tiny boy, even younger than he was now, his senses were sharper than most. He could sense was someone was sneaking up on him; smell a person’s perfume from across the room. One of the things that his friends really loved was Luke’s capability to see great lengths and perfect forms in the darkness. They would always make him do things when they themselves couldn’t see. Of course Luke being Luke would happily do it. He wasn’t entirely aware that they were using him, using his ability like some sort of toy. 

He was not able to sense the bandits that were above him in the gorge, nor when they dropped down in front of him. Only when they were about ten feet away did he realize who was there. It was scary, legitimacy scary. He had only heard stories about the bandits; about what they would do to people roaming in their territory. Here he was, deep into it. Yes he was a brave young child; but he was not exempt from fears that humans felt. Tears dripped from his eyes as his shaking hands reached up to fight. He wouldn’t win. Not in a thousand years. The bandits had these wicked looking weapons with spikes. 

At least he could try

~’~

Obi-Wan knew what that was. That feeling hit him like a punch to the gut. His eyes looked up to Revan who was sitting in his “living room” upon a woven blanket. The thing had history on it; being an actual tapestry. He couldn’t be just standing in his house any longer. Luke was in trouble. The blond had a tendency to let of a large amount of Force energy when he was anxious…which was almost all the time. Luke had not been diagnosed with any mental illness; but Obi-Wan had known his father. Luke absolutely had a mental problem. Obi-Wan had to go though. The presence was in a gorge in the bandit’s territory. 

So he rushed to the door. The ancient man looked up from the tea he was sipping on with a confused look on his face. “What are you doing child?” Child. Child child child. That was what Revan called Obi-Wan. The Jedi didn’t have a problem with it, just wondered why he did it. 

“I must go. I will be right back.”

“Hmm, I feel what is troubling you. Like a blossoming flower in the spring, that young child you run to is letting out a smell that is sweeter than a decaying plant. Go. I know that you must cover it, cover that presence. There is a dark spot in your heart that has not healed. Go Obi-Wan.” A blessing that the Jedi needed to rush out into the cold darkness. Luke. He was too adventurous for his own good. Obi-Wan had protected the boy before. That, however, had just been in the mind. Luke had thought of doing things like this, but Obi-Wan had been quick enough to change Luke’s mind. He had been out of reach this time. Now he was rushing off to make sure that Luke would not be killed by club wielding bandits. Lucky enough, Obi-Wan lived rather close to the gorge Luke was in. Standing on the cliff above, he saw Luke kicking and screaming as the bandits held him down. Good, he thought to himself. Luke was a fighter even before he turned ten years old. I need to get down there though. Obi-Wan saw the lights on the bandit’s vehicles that were lighting up the area. 

That would be a problem. He couldn’t reveal his identity quite yet. So he reached out with one hand and gripped at the wires within the vehicles. The light shuddered out and the gorge was covered in shadow. That gave the man opportunity to jump down and start his attack. It was relatively easy to take out most of the men. However, the one that was holding Luke decided he would join the fight. In his haste, he tossed the young boy back which made Luke trip. Unable to right himself because of his still prepubescent body, his head cracked against one of the stones. The boy was out cold. 

“Shit.” Obi-Wan muttered under his breath as he took out the last bandit. That was not good at all. He turned to Luke and lifted him. Luke was practically skin and bones at this point. Even if he was not doing it for himself, Obi-Wan understood wanting to get the tax money back from the Hutt’s. Either way, Luke would get what he wanted. Obi-Wan wouldn’t let his ward be hurt like that. So he made the trip back to the Lars homestead. He was amazed by the distance that Luke’s little body made. Skin and bones and a feminine body; but he was strong. The older male attributed it to the Luke’s lineage. That had to do quite a bit to do with it. “Let’s get you inside.” The Jedi slipped into the window that Luke had opened to his room. Silent footsteps brought the boy over to his bed. Obi-Wan wasn’t quite experienced with the Force and healing, but he had to try. It was a good thing that he always brought bandages with him anyways. To his surprise, he was able to heal it all. Before he left, Obi-Wan cleaned the blood from Luke’s soft blond hair. “That should do it. Now stay out of trouble.” Luke wasn’t awake to hear Obi-Wan’s plea, but he said it anyways. Luke needed to heed his warning.

Obi-Wan started back through the desert to his home. When he got back, Revan was sitting on the same stone out cropping that he had been on when Obi-Wan left. However, he was so still that the younger male got concerned. A part of him wanted to reach out and make sure that the man was still alive, or that he hadn’t hallucinated the event earlier in the day and this was just a cloud of what had been. 

“The boy is at peace in sleep.” He was not dead. Revan’s voice broke the silence in the room. His deep blue eyes cracked open and glanced over to Obi-Wan. “You did well child. That light didn’t leave from the young man. Nor did it leave you. Keep protecting that child.” 

The sun had just set when Obi-Wan came back into his home. He had been out all day meditating and really, watching over Luke. The young boy was naïve to a fault and loved all living creatures, something that his father did not share; even when he had been a young man himself. When he walked in, it was quiet, however that was not unusual. Revan was a quiet man, nearly silent all the time. When he would not move, he would not move. Occasionally Obi-Wan thought that Revan had died, or simply stopped functioning. Only when he actually went up and poked him and the ancient being turned his mask covered face did Obi-Wan breath again. That, and feel foolish. It seemed as though he had forgotten all of his Jedi training in the time since the purging. Hmm, maybe that was a good thing.

No, he was a Jedi. He would carry on his duties, carry on the legacy of his master and those that came before him. One time he had asked Revan about his own experiences with the order, as well as the Sith. For a few moments he thought that Revan would not speak about it; perhaps the memories that he held to painful to bring up again. However, the man was more than fore coming. He had Obi-Wan practically his entire life story and boy what a story it was. It broke Obi-Wan’s heart. 

Some of the things, however, caused surprise to rush through the Jedi when he found Revan bathing. Bathing on Tatooine was more sitting naked with a small bucket of water in front of you. Where Obi-Wan would wash himself was in the small “living room” he had in his hut; right where Revan was. A flush pushed itself up right underneath Obi-Wan’s skin. Of course there had been communal bathing back at the temple, but this was different. Revan was a myth, a legend. Plus Obi-Wan had been so lonely over the years that having someone completely naked in front of him was a shock. 

However he was quickly able to knock himself out of it when he spotted something else that was shocking. Revan’s hair. Of course since he was bathing he would take off the mask and the hood that he always wore. His hair looked thick in the dim light. It was black, glossy. Cropped just past his ears, Obi-Wan found himself walking closer until Revan turned his head around, looking at the surprised Jedi. Now that was a complete turn of events that caused Obi-Wan to blush even harder than he had. 

Revan was beautiful. His face was an odd mixture of feminine and masculine. He had a strong nose that contrasted with his soft lips. Tired looking deep blue eyes looked up to Obi-Wan’s frozen figure. They were framed by thick eyelashes that were akin to the hair upon his head. Just like his face, his body had a feminine tone to it. It was lithe yet harden from the years of battle he must have gone through. When Obi-Wan’s eyes further explored Revan’s body, his face quickly turned away. Well, Revan was not lacking in a certain department either. It caused a ball of heat to form in the pit of Obi-Wan’s stomach. Well he really had not felt that before, or well, had not fell that in years; not since he himself went through puberty. 

“You have returned.” The black haired male’s voice was quiet as he spoke the simple statement. “I did not expect you to be back so early, my thought was to cleanse before you arrived; before you fluttered back.” Revan always spoke in prose. It was something that Obi-Wan had noted since the man came to Tatooine. He must have been highly educated, probably from his Jedi training. Something else that Obi-Wan noted in Revan’s voice was the light humor. It was barely perceptible but he caught it none the less. How odd. Jedi were not meant to have sexual feelings. They were not meant to have feelings for others at all. Yet Revan, in that moment, seemed more than open to it. The way his voice turned up at the end, Obi-Wan had heard it before. That was a hint of lust. But why? 

“Relax child. Your heart is racing loudly; your blood warming your skin.” Revan turned back around, finishing his bathing. It made Obi-Wan turn his lips down. Did he really think he was such a child? That made Obi-Wan want to prove himself, but he had no idea how. As Revan had turned, Obi-Wan spotted a sweet smile on his face. It looked good, only causing his skin to warm further. 

Finally Revan finished bathing and stood before turning around. Still completely naked, he walked over to where his clothing was as well as a small towel. All the while Obi-Wan was wide eyed and looking where Revan just was. “Do you have no shame?” Obi-Wan shouted. Why was he getting so emotional? So upset? It wasn’t like he had seen naked men before. In the temple, the communal bathing and really the communal living made him see it often. Yet Revan was different. Was that…was that attraction? Physical attraction? It had to be. It was so foreign to Obi-Wan that it made him feel sick to his stomach.

Revan, however, just chuckled. Well, it was an odd mix of a chuckle and a giggle. There it was again. It was that mash of feminine and masculine; so androgynous that it made Obi-Wan question himself some. “No, I don’t believe I do any longer; at least by Jedi standards. Yet, what is the human body?” Revan continued to dry himself off while Obi-Wan watched on. “It is human nature, nature of all biological creatures, to continue their species. But it is also nature to seek out bodily pleasures. Nothing more than that really,” He looked over his shoulder at Obi-Wan’s blushing face. “There is nothing wrong with wanting pleasure. I gave up long ago on denying myself such a thing.” Revan turned back around. He reached for his clothing, yet stopped. His long body straightened itself out again before turning back around. 

“You want me.” His head tilted to the side and Obi-Wan knew he was found out. “The Jedi are long gone child, you must come to terms with that.” That, however, caused a bite of sadness in the back of Obi-Wan’s throat.

“I know that Revan.” He whispered while the older creature walked towards him. Revan was not right there, so close that the Jedi could feel his body heat. Damn it. Without further thought, Obi-Wan went up on his tip-toes and pressed a chaste kiss upon Revan’s waiting lips. He had never had sex before but he had kissed. He had kissed his master and he had kissed his padawan. How foolish had he been in the past to believe those relationships might have lead anywhere. No, they would not have progressed past lips touching late at night when everyone was still asleep. Yet this was different. Revan was solid, he was real. He was right there in front of Obi-Wan. Because of that, the black haired male’s large hand slowly made their way up to cup Obi-Wan’s cheeks. There was something odd about it all. Obi-Wan’s facial hair scratched against Revan’s strangely smooth cheeks. What a contrast it was even as Revan took control of the kiss.

Before long Obi-Wan found himself in his room and the kiss deepening with each second. Revan was consuming him, yet not. It was far gentler than it should have been. All those scrolls that Obi-Wan had read in the past told him that Revan was a monster on the battle field. Would that not cross over into everyday life? Yet this was painfully soft, painfully sweet. It seemed as though Revan really had given up on his life of fighting and the misery that came with such actions. When they broke apart, their lips wet with saliva, Revan was hovering over Obi-Wan on the Jedi’s bed. The young male was panting with his eyes glossed over. Stars Revan was too good at kissing. It made his spine shiver at the thought of really having sex with such a being. 

“I will take your clothing off.” Permission, alerting Obi-Wan of what he would do next and giving him a chance to tell Revan otherwise. The man was not taking and taking like Obi-Wan thought he would. With each step that they progressed, Revan never forgot to ask permission. Before long Revan had his fingers inside of Obi-Wan and the young man’s head was thrown back in pleasure. He had not stopped panting and moaning. His brain was scattered in a million places as Revan continued to unravel him. Then he was in Obi-Wan and the younger male nearly blacked out from the sensation. Stars above it was like nothing he had ever experienced before. In that moment his mind really went wild. His attention flickered to one thing then moved so quickly to the next it made his head spin.

His moans are sweeter than mine, Obi-Wan briefly thought as he watched Revan’s eyes slip close as he thrust into Obi-Wan. They continued for some time before Revan paused. What was that? He opened his eyes again and for the first time in centuries he was surprised. Tears slipped down Obi-Wan’s cheeks. “Am I hurting you child?” Revan asked. His hand that had been gripping the pillow beside Obi-Wan’s head reached over and brushed away some of his tears. That was the last thing that Revan wanted to do, hurt anyone anymore. Yet Obi-Wan shook his head, his own hands coming up to cover his eyes with balled up fist. With that a sob broke from his lips and he began to cry in earnest. “What ails your heart?” Gods he sees right through me, Obi-Wan thought in his misery.

“I miss him. I killed him. I drove him to it.” He wept for Anakin Skywalker and how he truly destroyed the young man that once lived. In that moment, Revan knew that he would not be able save this child, that he would not be able to comfort him in his time in need. Instead, all he could do was forget the sex, forget the pleasure. He knew that Obi-Wan was not in the right mind for it. With slow movements as to not scare the Jedi, Revan wrapped him up in his arms and held Obi-Wan as he sobbed for a ghost that would never return, not as long as he lived. 

~’~

It had been around five years. Revan had spent the entire time upon the planet Tatooine. There were a couple of variables that caused that. One of them was his sudden relationship with the young Obi-Wan Kenobi. The Jedi had been born long after Revan himself had lived his life. Obi-Wan was just a simple human, nothing more nothing less. For some reason, that attracted Revan. Perhaps it was because of the simplicity of it; he was not some sort of superior being. Obi-Wan, or Ben as he wanted Revan to call him, was just one person. There was something that bit at the very essence of Revan’s heart. After all this time he spent with “Ben”, Revan felt it growing more and more apparent.

Obi-Wan was a human therefore he aged. For he was a child in Revan’s eyes; he grew older in appearance. Ben had never seen Revan’s face for as long as Revan had been there. The older man had not exactly planned on showing him either. Yet, as each year passed, Revan felt his resolve cracking. So during most of the days when Obi-Wan was wondering about the desert or studying within his home when he grew too tired, Revan would walk to some lonely area in the wilderness. It gave him the privacy to meditate without thinking about Ben. If his mind wondered on the Jedi for too long, Revan would feel his gut tighten and he hated that. For so long he did not feel anything towards anyone and now he wished to keep this small person safe. He was scared of the constraints of humanity that tied Obi-Wan down. “Not now.” Revan whispered to himself as he found an area he preferred. You could barely see anything in any direction. There was only a small hill far, far, FAR to his right; the direction he had walked from. Without another thought, Revan sat down and crossed his legs. What he tended to do while meditating was hold his two lightsabers in his lap. When he levitated, the lightsabers would go with him and they would drift apart, the actual pieces that is. It kept his mind sharp and alert. Occasionally, he would also lift other things around him. This time, he just wanted to focus on one small thing.

In and out. In and out. Life was a circle. Even his, for as long as it has been a straight unending line. His circularity took on another form. His was of misery, of atonement. Revan was destined to live a life of never ending sadness for what he did to those in the past. 

However, in the middle of the brief peace he felt a familiar dot of life. It was the sweet smell of a decaying flower, pungent. When his eyes cracked open, he came face to face with a child that looked too pure for such a planet, causing him to go crashing back to the sand below him. As he was rubbing his ass from the fall, the blonde boy quickly rushed to his side. “Are you ok mister?” His voice sounded childish, nearly like a girls. Once again Revan looked into blue eyes that were the same color as crystalline water. 

How odd. This feeling in his chest, even though his body was hollow. That blonde hair and such soft looking tan skin. There was no malcontent in this small creatures being. From all his time in this universe, Revan had never met such a human. Usually, even children had some anger. Yet this child was completely pure of that.

And Revan looked upon the boy’s mouth, his eyes hidden behind his mask. When he grew older, he would be stunning. He would be a picture of beauty. But now he held a youthful face that could not be tarnished. When his eyes lit up, Revan felt something else in his stomach.

“Well I hope you are alright. I just saw that you were floating! Was it magic? Are you a wizard or something?” Such childish curiosity. How long had it been since Revan felt anything like that? Finally Revan was able to find his voice once again.

“No nothing like that lore.”

“Lore?”

“It is nothing.” Revan stood back up and realized how small he really was. This boy could not be older than 14, probably younger than such an age. “I am simply forgotten from time.”

“Well I like you.” Once again Revan was stunned. What a simple thing to say. Like. Love. What were they? In this child’s eye they were something to be shared and given out. It seemed as though this small thing loved things first, but never found it in his heart to dislike things. Suddenly the child’s face turned down. Like Obi-Wan, blood rushed to the surface of this things skin; yet it was still different. This was of pure intent. “Could we,” He paused, his little hands worrying themselves. “I don’t have many friends. Could we be friends?” That was sudden. Yet for some reason, Revan felt his absent heart lurch. Friends. That was something else he had long forgotten existed. Friends with this thing, this child that looked more like a rabbit. 

What was the harm in that? When he agreed, Revan was treated with that pure smile once again. That, and a small hand reaching for his and gripping onto a few of his fingers, too little to completely grasp Revan’s full hand. 


End file.
